AATC: Haunted House
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: Rickety Rock finds something that scares the bejeebies out of him. He tries to warn his friends, but they think he's only overreacting from all the Halloween decorations. What happens when The Chipmunks and Chipettes realize he was right all along? CGI version!


**Hey everyone! I'm gonna take a short break from Powered Hearts... Don't believe me when I say that, because that's not gonna happen.**

**I decided to make a new story. A short, good one. But, this story isn't about DANGERS or ADVENTURES or WOLVES or PUPPIES or CLIFFS or EAGLES or LEMONADE(what?)**

**It all starts with a certain furry, curious, stubborn, sneaky creature... (Hehe you'll never guess!)**

**Chapter 1: A Peaceful Morning**

The moon shone on a dark night. The stars twinkled in the sky, making them look as if they were dancing. A furry raccoon named Rickety Rock trotted through some very tall grass, going out on a little walk. He sniffed a few plants, and immediately identified poison ivy. Rick tried his very best to not touch the leaves and he managed to pick the stems out of the ground. He placed the stems in his mouth before walking on all fours across the road and to a certain dark house in the outskirts of town.

Rickety dropped the poison ivy on the black house's porch without getting affected by the oil. He turned back around to fetch more, but a caw suddenly crowed loudly, alerting any possible living thing inside or near the house. The gray raccoon stared at it in horror as the house lit up from random lightning and a bunch of creepy animals awoke, making scary noises. Rick turned and fled away, back to an all-too-familiar house and hid in the backyard. He climbed an apple tree and hid inside a hole, tucking his tail in front of his face. The haunted thoughts never escaped Rick's mind the whole night.

OoOoOoO

Morning came, and a blue clad chipmunk stood up, stretching and yawning. He looked to where he always sets his glasses down before bed, and placed them on his face. The blue clad chipmunk named Simon stepped out of his blue covered bed before neatly spreading his blanket on it. Once he finished making his bed, Simon trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was shocked to see someone was up already: Theodore.

"Hey Theo, what're you doing?" Simon asked curiously. Theodore smiled. "Good morning, Simon! I'm trying to make some breakfast for everyone, but it's not going so well." Simon observed Theodore, seeing what he was doing wrong. "Here, this might help you..." Simon adjusted Theodore's dough stick **_(I forgot what it was called!_****D:)** causing it to be lighter to hold. The bespectacled chipmunk also helped his little brother willingly make the rest of the waffle batch. They were done in no time flat.

"Wow Simon, I didn't know you cooked!" Theodore yelped. Simon shrugged. "I don't. I guess I watch you and Eleanor do it so much." Theodore sheepishly smiled, feeling embarrassed that he forgot his own strategy. "Right... I guess I didn't think of it. I was too busy thinking of making the best waffles for you guys! It had to be really special,"

Simon nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Theodore. But remember this one thing; no matter what these waffles taste like, you'll always be special to me." Theodore smiled and the two brothers hugged. Once they split apart, the rest of the gang started heading downstairs. "Do I smell waffles?" Eleanor asked, and her mouth watered when she saw Theodore and Simon standing by a batch of waffle dough.

Dave walked out of his bedroom. "Good morning, everyone," He said cheerfully. The chipmunks all chirped back, "Good morning, Dave!" The black haired man headed to his normal seat in the dining room, and he sat down. "How are you all feeling today?" Jeanette smiled. "We're doing great! Simon helped me with my science project yesterday," She beamed. "By the way, thanks Simon." Simon smiled sheepishly. "My pleasure, J-Jeanette,"

Alvin, a red clad chipmunk who was Simon and Theodore's older brother, rolled his eyes. "You two… just admit it already. This is getting really annoying," Simon glanced at Alvin suspiciously. "Admit what?" Alvin just realized he said that out loud, and he answered as casual as possible. "That you like being lab partners."

Simon blinked. "We do like being lab partners. We're good friends," Jeanette sighed. _Is that all Simon thinks of me? A good friend?_ Eleanor interrupted Jeanette's thoughts. "Theodore and I love being cooking partners! Today we're going to make whatever we want," Theodore nodded. "It's gonna be great! I can't wait!"

Dave smiled. He was glad that his adopted chipmunk kids were starting to enjoy their time in school. Most of them, anyway. Brittany and Alvin were having a hard time with everything besides music. All 6 chipmunks loved music class the best because they were famous singers: The Chipmunks and The Chipettes.

Alvin spoke up. "If there's anything I cannot wait for this week, it's Saturday. I heard that the most popular kid in school (besides me) is gathering his friends to make a **Haunted House!**" Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor stared at Alvin uncertainly. The red clad took no notice and went on.

"It's gonna be the greatest and spookiest yet! The entire school is invited!" Brittany blinked. "Isn't there already a school Halloween party going on?" Alvin tapped his foot impatiently. "Yes, but the school ones are _so lame. _You know those pop kids! They're gonna host a REAL** _Haunted House!_**" Theodore shivered. "Stop saying it like that. It's kinda spooky."

Alvin smirked. "That's the point, Theo." Dave shook his head. "I can't let you guys go to one of those. You're allowed to go to the school party, but the 'popular kids' party is off-limits!" Alvin gaped in disbelief. "What? Why?" Dave sighed. "Alvin, you never know what teenagers these days could be thinking. It would be best to stay away from it."

Alvin's heart sank. "But I've been waiting for this party for a whole month! The whole school's been talking about it and going!" Dave stood up. "I said no. Get ready for school, guys." Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor didn't hesitate as they got their bags and other needed supplies. Alvin growled in frustration before following them to get ready.

The 6 chipmunks had to go on the bus that day because Dave's car needed repairing, so he couldn't drive them to school like he normally does. Alvin sat down, waiting patiently. Suddenly a pinecone flung down and bonked him in the head. "Hey- Owch!" Alvin shook his head furiously before looked up.

"Sst."

Alvin blinked as he saw his raccoon friend Rickety Rock. Alvin stood up and smiled. "Hey, Rick! C'mon down." The raccoon cowered in his tree-hole, not answering. Alvin frowned. "What's wrong? Hey!" Rick hid completely from the hole, Alvin now not able to see him. He gritted his teeth before climbing up the tree. Alvin poked his head through the hole and glanced at Rick, who shivered on the wall.

"Are you okay?" Alvin asked as he trotted towards his friend. Rick shook his head. "No, everything's terrible! It's spooky, too! What are we gonna do?" Alvin blinked. "What's terrible? What's spooky? Who's 'we'?" Rick kept pacing. "An old, dark house… with haunted animals and tall, creepy grass!"

Alvin sighed before sitting down by his friend. "Rick, those 'haunted houses' you saw were fake. People decorate them like that to make it look scary. It's kind of a Halloween tradition." Rickety flattened his ears. "Then what were those animals? How about the lightning? Was that all fake too?"

Alvin face-palmed. "Rick, I swear it's all fake! It's just your mind playing tricks on you; all this Halloween talk is poisoning your brain." Simon called from the grass, "Alvin, the bus is here!"

Alvin turned to Rickety. "I gotta go now. Just try to forget about it." Alvin hopped out of the tree and raced after his brothers and the Chipettes. Rick watched him go. "My mind playing tricks on me? Then how come I _felt _it?" The raccoon curled up and tried to get some sleep, but the creepy house he saw was still caught in his mind.


End file.
